geographyqfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Know If A Girl Likes You - 10 Ways
How To Know series.. startes here. So a lot of people have this trouble, in fact almost everyone. So, how do you know? This is Information from other sources, but I pretty much know everything myself. Just want to get things right you know. 1. Physical Contact Physical touch is very important when it comes to flirting. If the girl you’re interested in has been playfully touching your shoulder and giving you “flirtatious shoves” This is a good example of a relationship. 2. The "Accidential" flirting occurs when a man flirts with a woman and the woman, more or less, “receives” his flirting. Many men function within the “traditional flirting” realm… …and many girls respond well to being pursued in this whole-hearted, old fashioned manner. You know when the girl says "You're pretty cool" or "You are looking good." These are pretty rare, and that is why people quit their relationships, usually men. They give up entirely. 3. Polite Polite flirting is, essentially, one party telling another party they’re interested in the other. This usually doesn't happen nowadays, in the 21st century. 4. Sincere / Honesty Think about it: Wouldn’t you say that, when the girl you’re interested in wants to have a more emotional connection with you, this is a definite sign she likes you? This one usually means if they want to know more about you, and more about yourself. 5. "Playful" game While it can sometimes cross over into sincere flirting, it often just means that a girl enjoys flirting with you. It usually comes in the form of flirtatious touching, but with no “substance” to back it up. 6. "Rare" One While it can sometimes cross over into sincere flirting, it often just means that a girl enjoys flirting with you. It usually comes in the form of flirtatious touching, but with no “substance” to back it up. 7. Proximity Girls like to stand close to guys that they like because it makes them feel comfortable and happy to do so. Whenever a girl stands near you, that basically means that she feels safe and secure in your presence. This would definitely be a strong sign that she likes you. 8. Hair Touching One common yet unconscious sign that a girl is flirting with you is if she touches her hair repeatedly. Whenever girls talk to guys that they like, they twirl their hair unintentionally or run their hands through it to look more attractive, and doesn't make them look more attracting at all. I even caught some men doing that one. 9. Nervous Another big common one is when they are nervous. This comes in all sorts of ways; Stuttering, being quiet, making weird faces, smiling, or even trying to keep a straight face. They feel like they don't want to show that they love you and want to keep it secret by stopping those signs. 10. Not a sign This is not really a sign, but its a thing you must remember; A girl or man might stay away from you, or say they have to leave even though they want to be around you. That means nothing, they might not hang out with you much, but still. It means something.